Gaara in love
by NoaEdsLover13
Summary: Gaara finds himself in a physicalymentaly relation ship with his old friend. Its a girl...Gaara isnt gay ...both have secrets occ partnering...im bad at summarys....yada yada yada
1. Chapter 1

Gaara's Lust

(My pov) My heart feels like its being stabbed with a knife that's on fire. Walking up to the well were I first met Gaara brings me to tears. I know he's on the other side of the well, but I just wish it wasn't so far into the desert. I keep on walking with my heart being torn and my throat thirsting for water until I decided to teleport myself next to the well. I find myself on the other side of Gaara and he is just watching the clouds pass by.

"Yeah?" he says to me as I wiped off a tear that broke free. "I have something to tell you that you're not going to like." I said in a shaky voice. Gaara teleported next to me, and looked at me with his big eyes. "Your father killed my parents." I said as another tear started to evolve. I wiped my eyes again and they were blood shot red.

He looked down and I had to finish what I started, "he ordered me and my brothers to leave the Suna with our lives at risk we have to go. I don't want to leave you but I don't want to die, he didn't like the fact that I hang out with you, he says he doesn't think a pitiful girl should be hanging out with a monster. I'm so sorry Gaara I will never think of you as that but he just killed my parents I have no choice." I said and Gaara handed me a flower he found in the middle of the desert.

"It reminded me of you with your black wavy hair." He said as I looked at it. It did remind me of me, my black hair was wavy, and my eyes that attract any guy looked like the center of the rose.It was a rare rose, one you wouldn't find in the middle of the desert, a black rose. "No Lust I'm sorry, my father killed your parents, and I am considered a monster in everyone's eyes except yours. I knew what my father was going to do, but I didn't know how to tell you." Gaara said as he stood up.

"Thank you." I said and I hugged him, it was a long hug and I whispered in his ear, "I will see you again." He nodded and we let go. We both went walking back to the town and people still stared at us. Gaara didn't do anything he just stared down. 'We are only 8 years old, how can meeting one boy bring my parents death?' I thought to myself.

He walked me up to my house and we both teleported to my room. My Brothers were crying from a distance and were watching people take our parents out and to their graves. I put some stuff in a bag and finally got to my teddy bear Gaara gave me when we first met.

(Flash back) "Hey Lust, happy birthday." Gaara said. "I barely met you and your giving me this?" I asked as he nodded with his big eyes still staring. "You were the first person who was ever nice to me and you deserve this." I opened the present and found a teddy bear. "Thank you Gaara!" I said as I hugged him. He didn't know what a hug was and so he didn't know what to do. "I have had it since I was born and you should have something special… sorry for bumping into you like that." Gaara said as I got all happy. "It wasn't your fault." I said to him as he finally started to find out what a hug was. (End flashback)

"Lust?" gaara said trying to bring me back to reality. "Oh sorry Gaara… I want you to keep this." I said handing him the teddy bear. "But I gave it to you." He said with confusion. "I know but I want you to keep something of me." I said as he nodded. He sat at my window looking at the clouds. "I made a sign for you." He said handing me a piece of paper with the homunculus sign on it. "Thank you Gaara." I said as I hugged him and teleported us both to my brother's room.

We let go and Gaara picked up some of my brothers stuff that was on the ground and set it to the side. I hugged my brothers while they came up to me crying. Gaara looked at us and we all walked outside. My brother Buki looked at the bloodstain on the floor and cried harder.

I moved his face away from it and finally got him to just sniffle. "Goodbye Gaara." I said to him hugging him one last time. We walked off out of the gates, kankuro came up to Gaara and said "Lets go kid." And he pulled Gaara away from the front gates. I looked back once and saw the scene and held both my brothers hand as we walked off to Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why do I keep thinking about that? He's not going to pop up like some superman on speed. Running like wonder woman and… what the hell is going on? I should really pay attention. God damn it Sasuke stop staring at me. Whoa Sakura is flat… Ino is too. Ha I feel good being a size c … it does slow me down…' I thought to myself.

'Yeah I really don't want to interrupt your own conversation with yourself but I am in your head and please stop talking about boobs because I'm not like that.' Tara said to me and I wanted to gag.

(Gaara's pov) 'I hadn't thought about that day in 3 years, she probably is dead.' I thought to myself thinking back on that lonely day. "Congratulations to you all..." said one of the instructors. "... on passing the second exam!" I got irritated at the next exam. The Hokage entered and started to explain it, "It is just something that I added on." Sasuke was getting concerned, "What will we have to do?" he asked.

"Fight, duh!" Naruto answered, which earned a glare from Sasuke. "Actually, I will pair boys up with girls, and of course I'll provide rooms, but you'll have to stay with each other, I have gotten apartments for all of you. They each have one room. I will not pair up brothers and sisters together. There will be one bed in each room," the Hokage explained.

"YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO SHARE A BED WITH EACH OTHER!" a girl with long, blonde hair in a ponytail, named Ino yelled. "Yes, I will write the rules down on the chalkboard, along with the pairings, if you do not comply with the rules, you will be disqualified. Why I am making you do this: is simple, when you're older, and you have to go on a mission, there is a possibility that you'll be paired with someone of the opposite sex. If that happens, it'd be best to pretend that you were married, so there won't be questions," the Hokage explained, "Therefore, if you were acting as if you're married, you'd have to sleep in the same bed! I'll put the pairings and the rules on the board now," he said, as he picked up a piece of chalk, and started writing on the chalkboard.

Kankuro nudged me bringing myself out of deep thought. "You have to forget about her she isn't just going to show up out of nowhere." Shukaku said to me, and I really didn't care anymore. "The pairings are: Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Lust, and etc...Now, for the rules, if any one of you does not live with one another as husband and wife, you will be disqualified, along with all of your teammates.

This is the only rule," the Hokage explained. "Here are your apartment numbers," he said, handing everyone a piece of paper, with a number on it, "The apartments have already been paid for." He finished. My arms dropped from where they were crossed, it felt like this was all a fantasy or a prank being pulled on me. But then a again who knew about me and her before? And who in the right mind would pull a joke on me, they would die at my feet. I thought to myself. 'No, it cant be her I don't see her anywhere it must be a prank.'

(My pov) 'G…Gaara?' I thought to myself not noticing him in the exams at all. 'Tara why didn't you tell me?' I asked my inner demon. "I like surprises." Tara answered. I felt like beating the crap out of her so badly. "Ladies when I call your name come up and take your key." The Hokage said and then he called out some names, when he finally said my name I wanted to through up so I went to the front of the crowd.

(Gaara's pov) I looked around not moving my head trying to keep myself calm. No body even glanced at me, I knew it wasn't a joke. I seen some of the crowd move and she didn't walk any farther she just used her demons nails to get the key instead of her moving. Her nails went back to normal and she had the key. I looked at her until she saw me, I looked at her inconspicuously and she had the sign tattooed on her left boob. I didn't want her to think I was eye rapping her and so I looked away.

But Shukaku forced me to look at her so he could get a better look. "Her black wavy hair, eyes look like she killed some one, but still have lust in them, and perfect form. I like her Gaara." Shukaku said.

(My pov) Gaara started grabbing his head and my intention was to run up to him. I was held back by kiba's hand, he pulled me to him and hugged me. "kiba I don't have time for boyfriend girlfriend stuff right now." I said letting go of him.

My brother Muki came running up to Kiba and me. "Would you two cut that out?" he asked and Kiba answered with no. "That sucks we didn't get paired up." Kiba said. "Yeah its kind of good for the sake of my virginity." I said and Kiba smirked. "You must right away get acquainted with your partners now!" the Hokage exclaimed. "Well I'll see you in a bit." I said to Muki as I kissed Kiba goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

(Gaara's pov) I sat outside waiting for her to come out with the key so I could just get this month over with.

She walked outside and saw me and kind of nudged me to go with her. I didn't move so she just walked ahead and then I followed behind.

She looked up to the sky like she knew where she was going, and I looked up to see if there was a specific reason she was looking up.

I didn't sense her anymore, I looked back down and I couldn't see her anywhere, so I kept on walking looking for a complex.

I soon found a complex...actually the only one. I went from door to door listening to see if was in a room. No one except room 333. The shower was on and I rememered she always loved to take showers.

(flashback) "Hey you ready to get up for the day?" I asked with my eyes looking at her with intrest in them. She looked at her clothes and she sighed. "I hate not taking showers if I'm dirty." She said looking at the dirt covered on her black clothes. "So you like taking showers?" I asked smelling myself and the scent of dirt/leaves/sand was on me but I liked it. "Yeah when I'm not hanging out with you I'm either training, hanging out with my brothers, or taking a shower. Even if it is twice a day!" she yelled with excitment as she pulled me inside her room through her window. She looked at me funny when I landed on the bed and blushed. "I'm going to take a shower so make yourself at home." She said as she opened up her door and peeked her head out to tell me. (End flashback)

I used my sand to open the door; she was already there in the shower.

"Annoying." I said aloud. I herd other people walk past our apartment and into their's then I realized that it was only guys passing by for a certain reason; to see Lust in the shower.

"She must be popular around here, didn't you see her ass when she was walking in front of you?"

'No you must have.' I answered back to Shukaku.

I heard the water turn off and I didn't know what to do when she came out. So I sat on the couch acting like I was in deep thought.

She came out of the bathroom dressed in black like always. She opened the door and looked at me like she wanted to say, "You want to go train?" she asked and I just stared at her with no emotion.

She looked away and closed the door, she was at the stairs when I teleported out of the room.

I guess she didn't know I was there because she never looked at me once. When she got where she needed to be, she met up with her brother Muki then she asked for her other brother Buki.

(My pov) "Where'sBuki?" I asked. "He is out getting in fights." Muki said. "Not again." I said as I ran my fingers threw my black hair.

"My little brothers like to mess with people weaker than them." I said as I rubbed the top of Muki's head. "Should we go find him?" He asked. "Yeah." My brother said looking wide eyed at me. "What?" I asked. Then he shook his head and we walked off.

Buki was exactly what we thought he was doing, picking a fight with Gaara who apparently was stalking me.

His eyes were glaring at Buki's and the same with Buki. "Buki we don't hae time for this!" I yelled to him.

"Yes I do and don't bother me." He yelled back still staring at Gaara's, and his eyes following our arguments.

Muki saw that my hands were turning red and freaked out because I decided to start yelling louder.

"Come on Buki your too weak for him." Muki yelled.

"No I'm stronger than this freak!" Buki yelled back.

So I got tired and decided to ask Tara. 'Hey what is the power on Gaara?' I asked and Tara answered. "He is as strong as you." I looked up to Buki and said, "You baka! Tara says he's as strong as me."

Gaara is still staring at Buki. "I'm not leaving!" Buki yells back I get irritated.

Tara's pulse starts to get stronger in me. I teleport myself in front of Buki and hold my finger up to him.

"Listen to me!" I said as fire lit on my finger.

"…no…" he said.

I flicked the bottom of his shirt and it sent a line of fire going up his shirt. He was trying to put it out and I Teleported myself in front of the Gaara and looked at him.

"Your going to have to reschedule with my brother." He still stared at Buki but his pupils went to me.

"I rather fight you." He said and that made me surprised.

"Well when?" I asked putting my arms over my head.

"When you're ready." He said as he turned his head to the side to notice the tattoo again.

"Where should I come get you?" I asked looking at what he was staring at.

"Come find me." He answered with eyes still staring at my left boob.

"Um okay will you stop staring at my boobs?" I asked him.

My brother finally got the fire to put out and looked at the holes in his shirt.

"I don't like you like that." Gaara answered. Then I deported myself in front of Buki and then teleported us next to Muki and walked off.

"Coincidence?" Tara said to me. Then he left to roam around.

PLZ R&R TELL ME ANYTHING EVEN IF IT IS A FLAME LETTER IDC!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

yeah another chapter im kinda loosing intrest in it though but i will keep writing! plz R & R!!!!!!oh yeah for people who dont know what the hell im about to say ...dont ask... FISH SEX! alright now that i got that off my chest! um yeah ...

* * *

"Hey Buki, Muki, Lust." Ino said as she ran up to us. She petted my brothers head like they were dogs and Buki just looked pissed.

"Why did you take me away from carrot top?" he asked me as he went in front of me, causing us all to stop.

"Hey Ino." I said to her and pushed by my little brother.

"Hi." Muki said to Ino.

Buki looked like he was going to kill everything around him but he kept that to himself.

"So where's everyone?" I asked Ino.

"I don't know…one day I'm going to braid your hair." She said as she played with the back.

"And one day you're going to bear one of Sasuke's children." I said but I guess she took that the right way and smiled big at me.

"Hey Lust." I heard some one yell from behind and it was Kiba.

"Hey sexy." I said as he came up behind me and hugged me.

"Hey Kiba." Buki said with excitement. Kiba was a roll model for Buki and I always thought that was so cute.

"Hey little man." Kiba said and then he did a secret handshake with Buki. Muki ran up to Kiba and played with the dog.

"Ino where is Sakura?" I asked as Kiba grabbed my hand and held it.

"I don't know that either." She said as she ran up to Shikamaru who just passed by her and went up to me.

Soon the whole crowd of boys where following me to the training grounds except one.

"Hey Lust can I talk to you for a bit?" Sasuke said as I passed the bridge.

"No." I said with a smirk.

"Just real quick I wont do anything to harm you and Kiba." Kiba nodded and I let go of his hand and walked up to Sasuke.

"In private." He said and I grabbed his arm and teleported us to my favorite tree.

"So?" I said as he sat down.

"So can I have one more chance?" he asked and I looked discussed.

"We never even went out?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Why do you like me still if I said no." I said as I sat down.

"Well you blew me off and that turned me on." He answered and I jumped off the tree and teleported myself in the air.

When I got where I wanted I grabbed kiba's hand and we all started walking off again.

But unfortunately Sasuke didn't know where the hell he was and had to jump down from the highest tree.

"What happened?" Neji asked and I just shook my head.

"I want to party." I said with a smirk and they all agreed.

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"At my house… I'm not using it now." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

I could hear everyone saying 'thank god' or something else under his or her breaths.

I put my hand up and they all shut up, "No one tell Sasuke." I said and they all agreed.

"Well later ya'll." I said as I grabbed Buki and Muki's hand.

Kiba kissed me on my cheek and then we hugged to say goodbye.

"Well you're late." Our sensei said as we finally arrived to the training grounds.

We had to make a few stops."

I said as I looked at Buki, and he put his head down.

"Well shall we begin?" our sensie said.

* * *

well its not the best R & R PLZ! 


	5. Chapter 5

alright my friend thinks that Gaara and Lust dont make a good couple... i cant exactly tell her to ck off now can i? jk i love you Gaarie!

if you dont like the couple tell me, (EXCEPT YOU GAARIE), other than that i wont care and still write my story plz R & R and NO FLAMES! i dont own Naruto.

* * *

We did training and I felt like I needed to take a shower but I would sweat at the party.

We were getting ready to leave ad Muki and Buki started talking.

"Muki do you think Lust will lets us stay up long enough?" Buki asked Muki like I wasn't even there.

"If you don't get into anymore fights, then I'll let you stay up one more hour. If you be really good I'll let you stay up until you pass out." I said to them as I took their hands and teleported us both to our home. "

If you want to add on more time then clean up the house I'll be back, I have to go met up with someone." I said as I jumped out the nearest window even though the door was open.

I looked for the Gaara the last place I saw him and then I decided to look for him in the forest.

I basically gave up and sat down on a log.

"Pathetic." I heard his voice and looked up.

Next thing I knew a huge tree branch was about to fall on me and I teleported next to him.

"JESUS FKING CHRIST!" I yelled as I stood up.

He took out the plug in his gourd and dropped it. He still looked down from I was last and then I notice sand coming my way.

"You never even said go." I said as I jumped back.

"Go." He said with no expression, then I teleported again.

I made a clone and it went in the middle of the open area. Gaara spotted it and his sand did a "Desert Funeral!" I found out where he was and we both saw it disappear. I located him and created a fire whip. I swung it and tied Gaara in it. He said something to his sand and I was stuck in a black ball.

"Not going to work." I blew fire on the sand and it turned into glass.

I punched it and noticed he wasn't there.

"Huh?" I said and next thing I knew he had me in the desert coffin.

"Would you you do something new?" I said as I teleported out of it.

"What would you suggest?" He asked me.

"Something new." He glared at me,

"it's the best way to kill you." He said and his sand started chasing me as I flipped back.

'I need to get that thing off his back.' I thought to myself as I made a clone and teleported somewhere else. Gaara's sand went at it and I sneaked up behind him and tried to cut it off him, but I only skimmed it.

He teleported behind me, more sand chased me. I ran up the tree and he followed, his gourd was barely coming off. I teleported behind him and actually cut it all off.

I fell with it to the ground, "What you going to do now?" I asked him and he glared.

He made hand movements and his sand was still coming at me.

"Damn it." I blew fire at it and it turned into glass.

We both accidentally teleported into the same tree but he was upside down. My face was three inches away from his and when I turned to look at him I was one inch away.

"Uhh…" was all I said until he teleported on the same branch standing up.

"We aren't over." He said, then he teleported onto the floor.

I teleported right next to him and sat down, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey Gaara, I got to go to a party, I don't want to be all sweaty for it either. So can we continue this another time?" I said.

He didn't answer me and he made his plug come to him, and he put his gourd back on him. He started to walk off and I felt bad.

"Hey redhead!" I yelled and he tilts his head to the side to listen.

"You want to come?" I asked and he shook his head and walked some more then he stopped.

I fell to my knee's holding my heart and I started to cry. I missed Gaara but it semmed like he didn't even care if I died before his eyes.

I soon screamed and then I guess Gaara heard it from his distance and he came back. I was on the floor crying and I couldn't stop. I noticed he was watching me from a tree and I tried to stop.

"Your annoying." He said to me while looking up.

"Sorry redhead, I guess I'm just… pmsing." I said with a smirk.

"I came over here just for a girl to tell me she was on her period?" he asked and then took out his plug.

"No need Gaara, oh and try to reconsider the party. " I said as I walked off.

I got to my house and it was clean, Kiba was there with food.

"Hey baby." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey sister you said if we cleaned up we could stay up longer." Buki said and I nodded.

"Just one more thing, put away something some one might break." Then I kissed Buki's cheek only for him to rub it off.

Muki came out from the backyard swing set and hugged me for a greeting.

I got dressed for the party and hooked up all the surround sound stereos in every room including the bathrooms.

"Hey Kiba did you get the big people drinks?" I asked him with a wink. He said yes and he pointed to the covered they were in.

Muki made sure nothing would brake that was important, soon everyone started to show up. Including Sasuke, apparently Sakura brought him too.

* * *

okay i officaly hate my stories but i like to write them...that was an oxymoron ...oh well R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

okay i know Lust doesnt have her tat on her left boob, its under her neck i know i switched it with sloth i think? but its still lust! R&R PLZ!

* * *

We all started dancing to music and I noticed Gaara wasn't there, so I thought he wasn't going to show up. Sasuke asked me to dance, but then I looked around and Kiba was dancing with Hinata.

It got me pissed and next thing I know I was already on the dance floor pressed up against Sasuke.

"Your lucky." I said into his ear and he smiled.

We were pushed into the middle and I saw Ino dancing with my brothers. Sasuke was saying things in my ear that made me laugh and he was still holding on to me.

"Naruto is getting pissed." He said and I knew why, because Kiba was now dancing with Hinata, and Sakura.

As soon as Sakura saw me laughing to Sasuke she got pissed and walked up to me. "May I cut in?" she said and I nodded and Sasuke face was looking like 'OH HELL NO!' but I just smiled and went up stairs.

I went to my bedroom and closed my door so I could have privacy. It was hot in there so I opened my window, and looked out. It felt like something wanted me to go on the roof just to look around and so I did.

The wind blew and I knew that it wasn't as hot anymore. I was freezing with the wind blowing at me. I looked around one last time and shivers started going up my spine, so I jumped back in my room.

I let down my hair in the mirror until I saw red in the corner, and turned around fast.

"Um …stalker?" I said as I saw Gaara sitting on my bed,

"…" was all he did.

"Well I'm glad you made it but the party is down stairs." I said as he sat at the edge of my bed.

"..." He said.

"Well …don't you want to go down there?" I asked him but he was looking at me with a no.

So I sat on my chair in front of him, it was quiet half the time.

"What happened to you?" I asked him and he just glared at me.

"Nothing." He said.

"Gaara! Do something, say something, and act like your being amused." I said and he only stood up.

I grabbed his hand and I wanted to pull him outside with me but he pulled me to him and teleported us both to my favorite tree.

"I want to finish the battle." He said as I pulled away.

"Well I want to party." I said pulling him to me, and teleporting us back to my room.

He pulled me to him and we were on a hill leading to a cliff. It scared me so I turned and clutched on to Gaara, but since we were on a hill that was a bad mistake.

We tumbled and I could tell that there was grass getting in my hair and I hated that. I looked at Gaara who was saying something with his eyes closed and then his sand stopped both of us.

He glared at me and said, "You so annoying."

I laughed at him and noticed that I was on top of him,

"um can you stop touching my ass." I said then he pushed me off of him.

I laughed some more and said, "You like?" he looked at me with discuss,

"That kind of stuff is just another waste of time." He said as he stood up.

"Sure it is." I said as I stood up.

He was going to grab his gourd when he notices I left with it and gave a death glare to the open in front of him. He teleported back to my room and then he looked around to find out that I wasn't there.

He looked around and opened the door from my room and closed it behind him.

When he turned around he saw Kiba. "What the hell?" Kiba asked and then Gaara thought for a bit.

"I should have gone out the window." Then he opened the door and went back inside and I pinned him against the door.

"What the fuck did you say to him?" I said in an angry tone. He got made at me and pinned me to the floor.

"Don't think you can command me to do things!" he yelled at me and I turned my head.

"I think she put her tattoo in a very intriguing place." Shikaku said to Gaara as he looked at my boobs.

"If you say you're not interested in those kind's of things then why do you keep staring at my boobs?" I asked as he pinned my arms above me.

"I'm not interested in that LUST!" he yelled in my face.

"You finally say my name!" I said.

I pushed him off me and sat on the bed, he stood up and watched me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gaara said as I lay down.

"I didn't know you were here." I said starting to cry.

"Stop crying, I stopped missing you months after." He said in a hurtful voice.

"Go away." I said huddling up into a ball.

"Gourd?" he asked and I pointed to the closet. He grabbed it and looked at me one more time and disappeared into a ball of sand.

Kiba opened my door and noticed that I was crying, he came up to me and asked what was wrong,

"I just don't want you to be dancing with other girls when you don't even ask me." I said, it wasn't so much of a lie it was kind of true.

He patted my back and I guess he forgot about Gaara. I went back to the party and Kiba left home because he felt guilty.

I made sure I didn't look like a wreck and then I went down stairs.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

...its peanut butter jelly time!

* * *

Sasuke grabbed me again and I danced to try to forget what was going on. Neji asked me to dance and so I had to leave Sasuke. Then I got token away from him by Shino, then Shikamaru, Naruto, and soon back to Sasuke.

The party was over at 2:30a.m. And it didn't wreck the house. I went to close all the doors and Muki and Buki where both sleeping on the couch in the basement.

I cleaned up for one hour and picked up Muki. When I turned around I saw Gaara staring at me. I glared at him and he glared at me.

He went to pick up Buki and walk up the stairs I followed him. He found out which apartment was theirs and used his sand to unlock it.

Buki was with a sound ninjas and Muki was with a grass one too. He looked at me and I walked into my room, he followed.

"Why did you come back?" I asked as I looked though my drawers for pajamas.

"Nothing better." He said and he sat down looking around.

"Well that makes me feel so much better." I said as I found some and put them on the counter.

He was quiet and I decided to take another shower.

"Excuse me." I said as I stood up and went in the hallway leading to my bathroom.

He leaned over to look and see what I was doing and leaned back once he heard the door slam. He decided to look around. He went walking around my brother's apartments and he heard talking in Buki's "Yes mommy I want the pink underwear…the fuzzy ones…that one with the bunny's on them… I like Speedos…oh yeah all the kids are wearing them."

(Gaara's pov) I opened the door with my sand key to find him on the floor where I left him. I stared at the boy talking in his sleep and thought that everything he said was most disturbing.

I looked up and there was a girl standing and looking at me in the kitchen. She looked at me with fear and I wanted to kill her but I would get disqualified.

I closed the door not wanting to wake him from his fantasy. I went to Kankuro's door and heard, "Give me my make up back!" by Kankuro's voice. I opened the door slightly and looked inside, kankuro was in a towel and reaching for his make up a girl had. She held the box behind her head and said, "You want it work for it, come on tubby, work for it," it annoyed me to have that thing as my brother. "If I dont have my make up I'll look like Gaara, please give it back." he said still reaching for it. "You want a buscuit? You want a buscuit? Reach for- thats odd the door is open." The girl said, I hide behind the wall and did sand eye to see them. "Gimme gimme!" kankuro said in a childish way. "Oh kinky," She said with a smirk and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, he kissed her cheek and finally got the make up back. I thought this was all ...sorry i just gagged. I undid the sand eye and was about to push the door open, when I did I saw the whitess thing ever, apparently Kankuro took off his hands from the towel to hold the make up with glote. And she pulled off his towel while he was facing her. "EW kankuro your brother doesnt want to see that." The girl said with a smirk turning around. Kankuro was shocked to feel the wind against his ass coming from the door I opened and lunged for the towel. He wrapped himself in it and bowed to me.

"Gaara, this is Hikari she's my friend...dont kill her please," he begged as he pushed Hikari behind him. He started to blush when he saw her leg go in front of his.

But that didnt last long, she flipped him behind her and got up from where she landed.

"Hey I'm Hikari! You must be Gaara, your brother told me about you, well when you were running with sissora and you fell with them and they went right up your-" She was cut off by Kankuro's hand.

He pushed her away, and fell to his knees and begged for mercy. I looked at the girl and sheheld out her thumb.

I walked away.

I went back into my apartment and looked around, I went into the room but didn't look at all at the bathroom.

I looked at the drawers and I didn't want to be a pervert but I wanted to see what she packed. I opened one then I looked at the door to the bathroom to make sure she wasn't watching me.

I tried not to notice the things girls needed and found a black box. I looked at it and it was locked with a combination.

"Stupid." I said aloud and I put in 0000 and it was the correct password. When I opened it I saw one really old black rose.

It was the one I gave to Lust 5 years ago, I felt bad but it didn't matter. I heard the water starting to go off and teleported myself back on the bed.

I was sitting up when she opened her door, she peeked through and she came fully out. She was only wearing a towel and her hair wasn't as wavy as before.

"No looking." She said to me and I tilted my head to the side with my pupils staring at the wall. She came out and went up to the counter, I saw her grab her clothes then I looked at her tattoo,

"I said no looking!" she said a little more loudly.

Then I sat facing the wall. She looked at me and went back to the bathroom. I lay on the bed and I wanted to daydream.

She came out and looked at me lying on the bed. I looked to her and she was wearing black shorts and a skull t-shirt.

She laid down facing me and I sat up. She fell asleep and I watched her sleep the whole night. Hoping she doesn't want fuzzy pink underwear too.

She soon woke up at five o'clock and stared at me. She woke up to my movements, I was going to sit on the floor to look out the window at the dull dark morning, she went back to sleep.

When she woke up she forgot that I was sitting next to her. She rubbed her eyes and was about to take a step. I pulled her down to make sure she wouldn't trip.

"Sorry." She said as she got back up. I laid back on the bed and she was getting clothes out to wear for the day. I looked at her and I guess she didn't care, because she took off her shirt not facing me.

'No Shukaku!' I yelled at him as I rolled over, "I want to see!" Shukaku begged and controlled my body.

She grabbed her breast and made sure they weren't reviling much.

She pulled on her bra then shirt and turned around to find me standing behind her.

R&R PLZ


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thank you all for reviewing! I'm using the idea Gaarasgurl13 gave me. Once again Thanks for R&Ring plz R&R more!**

* * *

(My pov) Tara was controlling my body ever since I got up from Gaara. She was controlling my actions.

"Oh Shukaku…" Tara said making me say it.

Gaara's eyes turned to pupils and then Tara realized Shukaku was controlling Gaara's body.

"You are still the pervert I use to love." Tara said and that made Gaara and me think what was between them.

"Huh, you still have your wipe?" Shukaku said.

Tara grinned and pulled it out. She wiped open Gaara's shirt, and then put the wipe back.

"Poor Shukaku, he is in heat?" Tara asked.

"When I see you." Shukaku answered.

"But you're in his body." Tara said. "Same as you." He answered.

"Shukaku, you have to satisfy your own lust, for now." Tara said as she rubbed Gaara's face.

Shukaku grinned and let Gaara have control, along with me. I looked at Gaara and he glared at me.

"Its not my fault!" I yelled at him.

He put on a different shirt in the bathroom and came back out. I opened the door and his sand locked it.

"What now?" I asked and he sat down.

"Pants." He said as I looked at my pajama pants with my black t-shirt. I grabbed my pants and went into the bathroom to change.

I opened the door and Gaara wasn't there. I heard the door close and I walked outside to get my brothers or Kiba. Gaara looked at me and then to Kiba who was glaring at Gaara.

He turned to Kiba and Kiba turned to him. "What do you want?" Kiba asked and Gaara just gave a death glare.

I jumped down and went in front of Kiba to get his attention off of Gaara. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me, and it accidentally turned into a kiss when we both turned our heads.

Kiba closed his eyes and I looked wide-eyed at Gaara who had Shukaku's pulse flow through him.

I pulled away and hugged kiba so I could see Gaara, he was glaring at us both and he shook his head and walked away.

"Where are my brothers?" I asked him and he didn't know so I hugged him goodbye but I guess he wanted me to stay but I teleported away.

I went to my favorite tree and saw that Gaara was already there. He was upside down and I was sitting right side up. Again I was one inch away from him.

I was quiet then I scooted away from him. I sat down looking at the floor that was so far away.

"Did you want something?" he asked and I looked at him who was blushing for a second. I looked all around me just to see why he was blushing. 'Tara why was he blushing?' I asked her.

'Shukaku said something.' She answered.

"Did you want to finish our fight?" I asked and he teleported standing right side up. He took out his plug and I teleported into another tree.

He didn't do desert funeral this time, he just found me and used his sand to throw a ball of it at me. It hit my in the stomach and I gasped for air, and put my hands above my head to get me to breath again.

'I shouldn't let that happen again' I thought but again I got caught off guard and was hit with a bigger one this time.

I put my arms above my head and got breath back again, I used Tara's nails and he went flying into a tree with my nails through his shoulders.

Tara made these actions and Gaara yelled, I pulled my nails out of him and Tara started to talk.

"You bastard you left me for 50 fking years!" she said as shukaku heard and made Gaara sigh.

I went back to normal and saw Gaara bleeding, I went up to him and knelt down.

"I'm sorry." I said, he glared at me and looked at his bleeding shoulders. I helped him up and took him to the hospital.

He was pissed I could tell but he needed help, he never said anything until we got there. I yelled for Tsunade's name and she opened a door and told me to be quiet.

I pulled Gaara up to her and she looked around and pulled us in.

I let go of Gaara and he sat on the table, he glared at the ceiling and it wasn't as bad as it was before, Shukaku helped heal it.

"Well I can only have a better look if you take off your shirt." Tsunade said and then Gaara looked at me leaning against the wall.

Tsunade looked at me and asked if he wanted me to leave, he said he didn't care and then he pulled off his shirt. I was fanning myself when he took off his shirt and he knew why.

Tsunade asked what did that to him, "two snakes," he answered while looking at me fanning myself.

"Two snakes didn't do this to you." She answered and Gaara looked back to her.

"I did it." I said trying to get Gaara's image out of my head.

"How did you do it?" she asked then I used Tara's nails again to show her.

Gaara looked away and I was thinking about his body and how it looked in front of me. All he had was muscles, no fat on him, not one piece; I started fanning myself even more.

* * *

whoa i think thats a big turn on lol jk dont kill me gaara lovers! PLZ R&R 


	9. Chapter 9

**okay well this chapter is really random so here you go !!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

(Gaara's pov) 'That's cute you make her hot.' Shukaku said to me.

I tried not to smile and soon succeeded. She looked at me while I was staring at her but it wasn't much of a glare when she noticed I was staring at her.

She looked up and down and Tsunade's hand started glowing, she was trying to heal my wounds.

She soon raped up my shoulders and told me to be careful.

"We will." Lust said then she slid down the wall because I had to put back on my shirt.

"Oh Lust one more thing." Tsunade said then I turned around to see her.

"I hope to see you at the club." She said with a wink to Lust and me when I got over to her.

"I'll try to go." Lust answered and then walked outside with me behind her. She turned to me and pushed me into an indent to the bathrooms.

I glared at her, and then she laid against the wall and looked around the corner.

"Kiba…" was all she said. I knew what she was doing and then I just pushed pass her and walked out.

I saw him there and walked past him, I stopped for a moment and Kiba was on the other side of me.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Your lucky," I said then I moved ahead.

I guess Lust teleported out because she was on the outside wall looking up at the sky.

"Why do you always have to fight with him?" she asked and I just started to walk ahead.

She teleported in front of me and her hand turned red.

"Tell me!" she yelled then she looked down.

"I don't like him." Was all I said then I teleported on the other side of her.

She turned around and grabbed my gourd and unhooked it. She teleported off with it and Shukaku helped me track her down.

She was on the cliff were we first fell; she looked at me and put the gourd behind her.

"Take off your clothes." She said and I looked at her like I was about to kill her.

"I don't mean all of it." She said.

"If it wasn't for the chunin exams I would kill you." I said and then she pushed the gourd closer to the edge.

I knew what she was implying, I took off my shirt and tried to do hand signs to get the sand to attack her. But then I stopped because she took off her shirt and her bra was revealed.

"What?" she said while pulling down her pants. I couldn't think of anything to say so I didn't, I took off my pants and I was in my boxers, and she was in black booty shorts.

I looked at her and she pushed the gourd off.

"You know what I do to girls like you?" I said remembering her fan herself.

"What?" she said.

Then I put her over my shoulder and jumped with her over the cliff to the lake.

I let go of her but she, grabbed onto my hand, until we hit the water. I came back up for air and looked around.

I saw her holding on to my gourd, in the flow of the water. I swam after her to try to get my gourd back. She looked at me and then turned around to face me.

I swam faster and I felt her turn around in the water. I grabbed onto the back of the gourd and then I heard a lot of noise,

"uh oh," she said then I knew why.

"Giant waterfall?" I asked.

"Yep." She said and looked at the water behind me,

"bring it on." I said then next thing I knew, I heard her screaming and I was laughing for a bit.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey thank you all for reviewing its really nice to hear that you actually read my stories R&R!**

* * *

When we got to the bottom she looked at me and then around her. "Why the hell is there a water fall in the middle of nowhere?" she said and then I took the gourd away from her.

I grabbed her and teleported us back to the top of the cliff. I got my clothes and put them back on, and she did too. I walked off and saw two little boys running up to her.

I looked at her and then I remembered we hadn't finished our fight. I could hear her in the distance, "Yeah I'm going to go don't worry," was all I heard. I walked off some more, and heard moving around in the bushes.

I teleported behind it and I saw Sasuke, he wasn't worth my time and so I left. I went home and was t home taking a shower, then I heard the door open and close I looked at the doorknob and I didn't lock it. I hated it; I got out of the shower and locked the door.

I went back in and forgot she could teleport in here.

"I hate her." I said and then I turned off the shower.

'Actually you love her but you haven't noticed it yet.' Shukaku said to me. 'I don't.' I answered.

'Yeah you do. And that's not her in the living room.' Shukaku said then I opened the door and walked into the living room.

"Hello Gaara." The voice said. I looked at her and wanted to turn around, I felt her hands go around me and up my chest. I took away my breath and I was shocked.

"Kimmi," I said so quietly so she was only able to hear.

"Your just like back then." She said and then I felt her turn my head to the side so I could only see her in the corner of my eye. I felt her lips pressing on mine, and I kissed her back.

She turned me around all the way and put her arms behind me, my arms slowly went behind hers and to her waist. We both started walking back to the bedroom and then she sat me on the bed. We were still kissing and little did I know Lust teleported into the living room and was watching this all.

(My pov) I saw Gaara with another girl and I hid behind the hallway. She was kissing up and down Gaara's neck and I felt one tear come out. I didn't bother to wipe it, I still watched.

His eyes were closed and then he opened them and it looked like he was remembering something. I guess he was thinking about him and me because he stopped doing anything to her after that.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he didn't answer.

"Look Gaara I had to leave you I wasn't really ready for a relationship, but now I am." She said. Gaara looked at her plainly and she got on her knees and rubbed his legs over the towel he was wearing.

He looked at her and I knew what she was trying to do, I didn't like it, I wanted to kill her. I looked again and I saw that she was trying to reveal a part of Gaara that he was covering.

He soon pushed her away and said, "I love only myself." And he got back up and she did too.

"Well that doesn't matter I'm really trying to get at Kiba." She said. Then Gaara wiped off his mouth and showed her the door. I hid behind the couch so he would see me but that didn't work.

"Get up." He said and then he walked into the bedroom,

"Uh I guess now isn't a good time to ask questions." I said as I followed him.

He didn't answer; I went over to the drawers and grabbed an invitation.

I handed it to him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's a dance club, everyone is supposed to be there tomorrow." I said and then I lay down.

He looked at me and put his hand out to wipe off the tear that I didn't wipe off. He went to go change into some comfortable clothes.

He came out and sat on the bed, he looked at me and took a deep breath.

* * *

**hey just a reminder R&R! PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah this chappie... i have no comment R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"When you left everything was hell to me. People where even more afraid of me that I was missing 3 people in my life; my mom, aunt, and you. They were even worse to me and I figured my dad probably killed you by them so I stopped caring. I started to think that people would think of me as nothing so I started killing. I killed anyone who looked at me wrong; I wanted to taste blood. To feed my bloodlust I did so, I killed more than you could imagine. My intention was to kill you too but I cant do that can I? My so called siblings will soon die by my hands, and my purpose for now on is to kill everyone except for me." He said and with that I got shocked.

"When I was to leave you I wanted to kill everyone just to find you, I wanted to make myself stronger. I soon figured out how to use my demons full power, but I could never get all of it. The reason being is because she would have to be united with her love, Shukaku. It may seem ironic but that's the only way I can become supreme. I killed others who would count me as a person that will get to hell. My secret spread around this town really fast and everyone treated me like shit. I loved the taste of blood, when I could get it to spill so fresh I would lick it off the person. I never showed my brothers that side of me, until one day they saw me kill a girl. They feared me but got over it. I soon met Kiba and he was my best friend until her asked me out." I said then I wanted blood.

"He's not a good choice." He answered and then he lay on the bed.

I looked at him and turned over,

"So you want me to go to the club?" he asked and guess now he would talk more.

"Yeah, but you probably don't know how to dance, and I don't want you to feel like your being forced to go though." I said laughing maniacally in my head.

"Shut up…" I hear Tara get annoyed and I just try to make a face at her and then I noticed I couldn't.

"Who says you can force me to do anything?" Gaara asked as he sat up.

"I think I can." I said laughing like a maniac in my head.

"Oh really, we never finished our fight, so prove it to me." He said, and with that I pinned him to the bed.

He pushed me over but my arms were still hanging on to his and it kind of reopened his wounds.

He made a grunt and let go of me.

I went over him and looked at his shoulders,

"your in no condition to fight me," I said and he glared.

I called Sakura over and she helped reheal it.

* * *

**okay yada yada yada...R&R PLZ!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**okay i always wanted to do this over the internet...hey hey hey lol jk**

* * *

When she left I went to Gaara and found him sitting on the window looking out it. I sat on the other side and looked out it,

"What's out there?" I asked and he didn't say anything.

I looked around and saw Kimmi coming out of an alleyway and buttoning up her shirt, I saw Kiba come out after words and he had his hood on and was covering his face.

"Bastard," I said and I was about to jump out the window when Gaara pulled me back to him.

"No, revenge is better," he said and then I sat there looking at them.

Kiba looked around and hugged Kimmi goodbye, she looked at Gaara and smirked. Then she looked at me with confusion and came up the stairs. She knocked on the door and Gaara looked at me, I grabbed his hand and he followed me. I opened the door and she walked in.

(Gaara's pov) One hour later the ANBU black top's came to arrest them. What really happened when Lust opened the door was; Lust pushed Kimmi back out of the house and threw her off the top of the stairs. Kimmi fell on her ass and Lust jumped down. I see Lust being put over a ANBU shoulder and soon notice I was put to the ground. Or in longer terms, when Lust opened the door Kimmi walked in and Lust pushed her back out and let go of my hand. She grabbed Kimmi and threw her over the railings, she fell two stories down.

Lust jumped off the railings and jumped over her. She grabbed her head and held it while punching her.

Lust kicked her face and made her roll over, Kimmi got dirt and threw it at Lust face. I didn't do anything I wanted to see Lust fight.

Lust turned her head around and looked at me, her eyes were fully black. She turned back around and Looked at Kimmi,

"Little girl want to make herself a toy of the night, or should I say alleyway." Lust said with a smirk and Kimmi tripped her and kicked her in the stomach.

Lust barely moved, instead she smiled and grabbed Kimmi's head and hit it against her knee four times.

People started coming out to see the commotion. Sasuke, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto came out. Sasuke went up to Lust and tried to hold her back and then Shino tried to help.

"You can't get disqualified!" Naruto yelled as he came up to help them.

Shikamaru looked at me and I glared at him, he looked away and tried to help too, along with Temari. Kimmi ran behind me and I pushed her away,

"Let Lust go!" I yelled to the guys and they looked at me like they always did.

"DO IT!" I yelled again taking the plug out of my gourd.

They all looked at each other and let her go, Kimmi was trying to run off when I grabbed her back.

She feared Lust and Lust loved it; Lust took out two wipes with her two index fingers and swung them around her.

She grabbed Kimmi with one and then tied the other one around her neck. She started pulling on it and Kimmi tried to scream. She let go of her when her fire was starting to go out. Lust went up to her and sat over her, she banged Kimmi's head against the floor 8 times and then the ANBU came.

* * *

**okie dokie another chappie down**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey im updating for no apparent reason im just trying to finish this story R&R!**

* * *

They needed 4 people to get Lust away from Kimmi; Kimmi was in a coma, and had internal bleeding in her head. Lust got all the ANBU away from her and I had to do something to stop her.

She stopped when she noticed I was in front of her holding her; she fell to the ground and Tara had gone back in her.

They pulled me away from her and I noticed blood on my shirt, it was Lust's hands bleeding from the fire. Kiba came out when they were holding me against the floor and when Lust was over some ones shoulder.

"What did you do!" He yelled to me and ran up.

"What did you do?" he asked getting in a fighting position.

I looked at him and my sand attacked the ANBU holding me down Kiba's face crossed with fear,

"I can see you like alleyways." I said and then his hand turned into a fist.

"You fuker, did you tell her?" Kiba asked and I turned from him.

"No…" I said while walking away.

Next thing I knew I was being followed by the entire guys; I was like their leader. I looked at them and then I guess Naruto knew what I meant by that,

"Where following you because, um…Sasuke!" he said and Sasuke looked at me with confusion,

"Well you stopped Lust from doing anything else so… your like a new leader." Sasuke added and I looked away from them.

They wouldn't stop following me but they stayed a little further away from me. I felt two Chakras behind me in a fighting position and they were little. I turned my head and there was Muki and Buki looking pissed in my face. I turned around all the way,

"What happened to our sister?" Muki asked, then Buki glared at me and then Naruto blurted out,

"YOUR SISTER KICKED SOME GIRLS ASS AND GAARA STOPPED HER SO NOW HES OUR NEW LEADER AND IF YOUR GOING TO TRY TO FIGHT HIM YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL OF US!" He said in one big breath.

I looked at him and walked away, I felt something grab me and I looked around. Kakashi, Gai, and Lust's sensei all had me trapped.

"You apparently have the power of youth to stop lust." Gai said and I told Shukaku to end my life right there, but he just laughed.

"You are told to see the Hokage." Kakashi said as he let go.

Lust's sensei looked at me,

"What do you have to do with Lust?" he asked and I didn't answer.

I followed them to the Hokages office and so did the group but they were slow so they got there around the time I was going to leave.

"Gaara of the sand village. I need to question you." He said and I just blinked and stood of the middle of the room.

"Why didn't you stop your partner?" he asked and I didn't say anything.

"Do you know the girl she was fighting?" he asked and I still didn't answer.

He got irritated and told me to answer the questions.

"Why didn't you stop your partner!" he asked again,

"She didn't want me too." I said with a glare.

"Second question." The Hokage answered.

"Ex." I said as he looked surprised.

"What is your relationship with your partner?" he asked and I thought for a bit.

We are supposed to act like Husband and wife, I am letting her have her space and she lets me have mine. That is part of the exams right?" I asked still glaring but he still asked another question,

"Did you two do anything physically to each other?" he asked and I felt like punching him.

"No." I answered then I wanted to leave because of Shukaku;

"Not yet." He said in an evil voice.

* * *

**okay okay R&R PLZ!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**okay another chappie down!!!!! R&R PLZ!!!**

* * *

He waved me to leave and I teleported out, I found the group barley arriving and they were finally getting there. I wanted to see there expression when I showd them the bad side of me.

So I smiled like I was going to kill Sasuke, he screamed and fell down. I looked at him with disgust and started to walk off.

(My pov)

I looked around waking up in a cell I was on the top bunk and I saw Kimmi in there too. I was about to attack her when I noticed a certain blonde girl looking at me.

"Ino?" I asked and she laughed.

"Glad to see your awake. Anyway your probably thinking why the hell am I here?" she said and I nodded she looked around and looked back at me.

"Tsunade got me mad and I punched her." I smiled and said go you.

She looked at me and then I heard alarm go off. I looked around and a doctor came to take Kimmi I smirked and me and Ino talked for a while until another alram went off but it sounded like some one committed a crime.

Next thing I knew I saw sand coming in my cell,

"This cell doesn't look so different from the guys." Gaara said with a glare.

I smiled and was about to run up to him until I remembered where in a cell and he could just kill me so I jumped down from the top bunk and went up to him.

"What are you doing here you just committed a crime?" I said.

He looked at me and put me over his shoulder and he teleported us to our apartment.

"That was a crime too." I said and he just looked at me.

"I bailed you." He said and then I actually jumped to him and hugged him. I widen my eyes and moved back.

"Okay… ignores that." I said while he glared.

"Your always doing something that bothers some one." He said and I got offended.

"Gaara always doing something to make some one leave you!" I yelled but then I felt horrible on what I just said.

"Lust you're the same, you and me are nothing to others were only here to kill people, they consider us a monster just leave it at that!" he yelled with his sand coming up around him.

I looked at him and he saw I was crying a little bit.

"You can think that." I said as I went into the kitchen and he went into the room.

I was going to make us something to eat but I needed to stop crying first.. When I came back to the room with ramen he was standing there with his shirt off.

"Uh … should I come back?" I said then he turned around.

I set down the ramen on the dresser and was about to walk away. His sand grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I sat down on the bed and he grabbed my right hand and put it against his chest. I felt where his heart should be and I didn't feel beating.

"I got a black whole where my heart use to be." He said and then let go of him.

"I have that too but we'ret really living." I pulled off my shirt and pulled his hand to my heart.

"No beat." He said and I smiled.

* * *

**hey woottt another chappie down boo ya! R&R PLZ!!!!**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**lalalalalala i have nothing to put here so this is it for the next couple chapies! R&R PLZ!!!!! oh yeah i took some lyrics out of ice box!**

* * *

He took a deep breath,

"why can't I get it right, I opened up she let me down I wont feel that any more. I got memories, this is crazy and she isn't like the girl I used to know. I don't mean to take it out on you but I can't help it. Because my heart is in the same old condition that she left it. And I apologize, for making you cry." He said and then I felt like crying again but I didn't.

"I really want to work this out, cause I'm tired of fighting. I really want to work this out, damn Lust I'm trying. There's no excuse." He said and I felt one tear come down.

I knew what he was trying to say.

"Look me in my eye's and promise, you won't do the same as her." He said while moving in front of me.

I looked at him and I stood up with him, he put back on his shirt and looked at me.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him even more and we had one longing kiss.

I felt his tongue rub my bottom lip then my top one and I opened my mouth for him and me to start fully making out. Both of our eyes shut and we stood like that for a while when we pulled back for air I smiled at him and he just stared at me without glaring. I pulled on my shirt and we heard a knocking at our door.

I went to answer it and it was kankuro.

"Gaara its for you." I yelled and he went to the door with a glare.

"Gaara… you really need to close your windows." Kankuro said and Gaara leaned back to look at the window in the bedroom.

"You were spying you fucker." Gaara said and then Kankuro got wide eyed at Gaara's colorful language.

"No I promise I just passed by." Kankuro said and I felt Shukakus pulse and I went up to the door.

"Kankuro, Gaara can't play right now." And I closed the door behind me.

He glared at me and I said "Oh really?" he stopped glaring when I held the bottom of my shirt.

"I thought so." I said as I turned around to go into the room.

I stopped, his warm soft hands started to go around me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes,

"I didn't get what I wanted." He said and I felt his hands rub around me.

His arms went to the bottom of my shirt and went up it. I felt his lips being pressed on my neck and sucking on it for a while. My arms went behind his neck as I started to rub it. I felt his hands go further up my shirt and started circling my …yeah…

"I thought you weren't into those kinds of things?" I said between breaths as I turned around to have a better position making out.

"I didn't say to whom." He said also between breaths.

I started walking to him and he was walking backwards, he hit the wall and he turned around and he put my arms above me and started kissing down my torso.

I felt Shukakus pulse go through Gaara and then I felt Tara's go through mine. He let go and I turned to my side, it hurts when there pulse goes through us. I looked at Gaara and saw him holding his head on the ground, I took a gasp for air and fell to the ground.

I felt a pounding in me and I looked at Gaara and he was holding his chest. I rolled over and felt my chest 'bu bump bu bump' was what I heard and felt.

* * *

**okay okay this almost went into a lemon but that ont happen soon R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**woot see its funny because when ever gaara and lust get ito the mood something always accurs R&R PLZ!!!!**

* * *

"My …heart..." I said still hurting.

'Tora! Tora?' I yelled into my head, no answer, I did it again and still no answer.

"Gaara?" I asked him taking deep breaths.

"I feel it…" he said and he looked to me.

"Is Shukaku there?" I asked and he went into deep thought.

(Gaara's pov)

She asked me to ask for Shukaku and I compiled,

'PERVERT ARE YOU THERE?" I yelled and then I felt a pulse again, it hurt but he was back in me.

'WHAT!" he answered and I was actually glad to hear his voice.

'What the hell happened?' I asked and he grunted at me.

Well other than you interrupting Tara's fun time with me. Well I wasn't in you for like 1 minute and your all a pissy bitch." Shuakau said to me and I felt like punching my face to see if he could feel it.

'What were you doing?' I asked in a angry tone. I looked at Lust and saw that she was having a conversation with Tora, who finally decided to come back to her.

'Well Tora and me wanted to get more equated as you two did. Damn.' He answered and I went back to reality.

"Tora?" I asked Lust and she nodded.

"What'd she say?" I asked looking at the door.

"She said she was about to fuck Shukaku until I yelled for her." She answered and I stopped looking at the door.

"Well that came out." I said bringing Lust to a smirk. I looked around and saw the club invitation on the floor, I picked it up and looked at it.

_The best club ever wants you to come join it tomorrow. The time is from 7pm to 3am hope you can make it._ I looked at Lust and she was looking at the paper. I shook my head at her and turned around, she made a 'ugh' noise and followed me.

"Can you go with me?" she asked and I glared at her, she glared back. I shook my head, she went in front of me and got on her knees.

"Please?" she asked and I looked away from her. I tried not to have the sick ideas run throw my head but I couldnt stop it.

"Kiba?" I asked her and she blushed,

"he doesn't need to know," she answered which made me want to smile but I didn't.

"I wont go with you there…" I said,

"you don't have too, just don't act like I'm a stranger when you get there." She answered.

"Who said I was going?" I asked her,

"don't be like that," she said.

"Lust I kill people… how do I not be like that?" I asked her and she looked around with confusion.

"I'll go but don't blow cover." I said regretting it.

She jumped in my lap and pushed me to the bed with a forcefully kiss. I licked her bottom lip and then top one and she opened her mouth for me to enter. She put her legs by my waist and I rolled her over so I was on top. Pushing my dick closer to her enterance making her make a soft moan.

I felt her hand go to my chest and push me up a bit.

"What?" I asked and she blushed,

"You were on top of me," she said and I guess she liked being on top. I teleported her on top of me,

"This better?" I asked and she shook her head and pulled me back over her.

She wrapped her legs around me pulling me closer to her. I kissed her lips and started moving down, I pulled the back of her head while moving her neck to the side for me to kiss down it. I went further and further down it until I heard something move around the window.

She heard it too and then we heard a knock. I got off her wanting to kill the person at the door, she looked pissed too.

I opened the door with a glare and it was Kiba, I felt like slamming it.

I walked back a bit to show Lust and she sprung up from the bed and walked over.

"Hey Kiba." She said trying to put on a fake expression.

* * *

**okay um R&R PLZ!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**lalalala R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I sat on the couch and started to meditate, I opened one eye to see them talking, Kiba handed her flowers, and then he hugged her. He was talking to her and she was nodding and acting like she was paying attention.

He moved her hair behind her ear and I noticed the hickie I gave her and both my eyes were opened. I looked at her trying to signal her to hide it and she finally looked at me. I was rubbing my neck and pointing to her and then my neck, it took her a while and then she felt her neck. There was a warm spot and she knew what it was and put her hand on it.

"Hey Kiba let me just go to the bathroom real quick." She said leaving me and him alone in the room, we are both exchanging glares and then she finally comes out with make up covering her neck.

I looked at her and she said,

"I'll see you in a bit Gaara." With a wink and closed the door.

Of course being bored and having nothing else to do I stalked them.

I followed them to them to the hill me and Lust rolled down and hid in a tree, I tried to pay attention but Shukaku was talking about how he and Tara were getting to the good part.

It was disgusting, having a demon explain to you their sexual times.

I looked at Lust and she was looking over the cliff, she probably wanted to push him off it but didn't. I wanted to go down there and punch him so hard that his ass would make a barking but I didn't.

"So your going right?" Kiba asked her as he slide his arms around her.

"I don't know." She answered looking sad at the ground.

"I'll meet you there if you do decide to go." He said back to her kissing her cheek.

'Must kill' was all I was thinking now.

"Yeah but don't be surprised if I don't go okay, I'm supposed to do a lot of training lately." She answered moving out of his grip to face him. He looked at her surprised and she made a face,

"why do you smell like cheep perfume?" she asked and he kind of went into shock. I smirked and just thought about it,

'What the hell I almost smiled' and I still heard Shukaku talking about his happy thoughts. I looked around and made sure no one saw that smirk. It was clear. I looked back down to Kiba and Lust and Kiba as smelling his shirt,

"Well I did hug Hinata today," he said and that made it more worse.

"Oh really just like when you danced with her?" she said and he pulled on his jacket to let some air in.

"Well that's something else," was his answer.

'Wait… shes my partner … I almost tried to…' I was thinking until Shukaku filled in that last part,

'You almost tried to get in her pants!' Shukaku yelled in my head so loud I had to make sure my ears weren't bleeding.

'Thank you Shukaku I feel much better.' I said to him and he grunted,

'Yeah you two were ment to be together but you might want to keep her in watch.' He said I and questioned him.

'Well you don't want anything to happen to your Lust do you?'

'She's not mine.' I answered back.

'You want her to be…' Shukaku said mockingly. I looked at kiba and Lust and she was sitting on the floor while he was staring at her.

"So you want to do something fun?" He asked her and I stood up on the tree getting ready to attack him.

"What's something fun?" she asked and he smirked and sat down behind her.

"You want me to show you?" he asked and I teleported into a closer tree.

"Huh?" was all she did before he pulled her to him and then pinned her down.

I was about to attack him when I noticed her brothers run up.

"Get off her!" Buki yelled as he went up to Lust.

"You guys we weren't doing anything bad." Kiba said to them and Muki made a hand sign.

"FORBIDDEN!" Lust yelled as she tripped her brother.

"You aren't supposed to do that jitsu! WE aren't aloud too!" she yelled as she picked up her brother's.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**lalalalala de du da!**

* * *

"You aren't supposed to do that jitsu! WE aren't aloud too!" she yelled as she picked up her brother's.

Kiba grabbed Buki and set him down and started having a talk with him. Lust went up to Muki and grabbed the back of his shirt while talking to him. They soon ran off when Kiba told them too, I saw them run into the forest to watch them and they were in the bushes under me.

I wanted to show them fear, my sand went down to the and put them in a ball of it. They were screaming but nobody could hear them through the sand.

I teleported into it and grabbed their mouths. But Buki licked my hand and I let go of him,

"Shut up!" I yelled to them in a low voice.

"Who are you!" Muki asked and I made a hole in the sand to some light showed. I walked into it,

"your spying too." I said and then Muki ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh my god why did I do that?" he asked himself and I glared at him but he couldn't see it.

"Ew your gross Muki." Buki said and then Muki let go of me.

"I was just glad it wasn't a cereal killer…never mind." Muki said and I grunted.

My sand went down and I told them to be quiet, or more like shut up. I grabbed them and jumped into a tree branch that was hidden, and we all watched them.

"I don't like him anymore why do you?" Muki asked Buki and my sand held their mouths shut.

"Now lets get back to what we were doing." Kiba said o Lust as she stared at him.

"See you want to do some other fun that I'm just not ready to do with you." She answered; I got ready to attack him.

"Oh come on," he answered as he went in front of her and piennd her to the floor. She grabbed a rock while he was kissing her neck and hit him in the back of the head with it. He fell over and I saw the spot where she hit him bleeding and all swollen.

She stood up and said "fucker," and she brushed herself off.

I saw him move a little bit and then he sat up, it was amazing to see him do that to both of us.

"What the…" was all Lust could say until she saw his face, he was bleeding from his head down his face and said,

"wow when you fight it turns me on,"he said then he pinned her to a tree and tried to force his tongue down her throat and she kicked him where it would hurt most.

He fell to the floor holding his jewels and she looked at him again and he was throwing up.

"If I said I don't want to do that with you what makes you think I would do it if you forced me to?" she asked him and he pulled something out of his jacket it was an empty bottle of beer.

"You've gone to hell," She said as she rolled him over and looked at him.

She ripped the bottom of her shirt and put pressure on his head with it. He was knocked out by then, she put a note in his pocket and hugged him. She stood up and looked around, my chakra was running low so the sand holding her brothers mouths shut fell and so did they.

"Muki, Buki?" she asked and then they sat on there knees and apologized. She smiled and said,

"Its alright I need you two to stay here though, when he wakes up I want you two to apologize to him for me." I got mad and jumped down,

"your going to apologize after what just happened, and what happened in the alleyway?" I yelled as I glared at her.

She didn't look surprised that I was watching her and she walked up to me so we were both chest to chest. I looked down and her and she smiled. I looked at her pissed than ever and she put her hand on my cheek, I didn't loosen up my glare and she made a little frown.

She put her other arm behind my head and pulled me to her so she could whisper in my ear. I felt her breathe breathing next to my neck and it gave me little chills,

"revenge is better," is what she said into my ear. I closed my eyes when she was whispering and when she pulled away she took an interest in my outlook. She started to pull her hand off my cheek and I didn't want her to let go.

I grabbed her hand back, and twisted it so she would turn around having her back face me. I pulled her close to me, "We've been in this position before," she said and I cracked a smile that no one could see.

"Hey Kiba is your boyfriend!" Buki yelled and my slight unnoticeable smile faded into a glare at her brother.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and Muki got wide eyed,

"she's mine." I said loud enough for them to hear.

My sand built up around Lust and me and teleported us away.

* * *

**okay R&R PLZ!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**this chappie is short but funy! R&R PLZ!!!!**

* * *

(Kankuro's pov)

"YOU SAW GAARA DOING WHAT!" Temari yelled to me that all I heard the rest of the argument was an annoying beep.

Apparently Sasuke had been spying on Lust and Gaara and told us hoping he could try to keep Gaara away from her.

"Alright I know what this is you annoying little brat! You want her for yourself don't you?" I yelled at Sasuke and he looked at me like he was amazed I knew something.

I grabbed him by his huge ass collar and held him in the air.

He did a fire ball jitsu at me, I dodged it and yelled,

"You little fucker!" and I chased after him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to die. That little cock sucker, why did he have to tell us about Gaara, IT ONLY CAUSED ME MORE TROUBLE! Okay, breathe in, breathe out." Temari said trying to calm herself as she watched Kankuro chase after Sasuke.

"AHHH I'm screwed!" Temari yelled so loud that Neji had to make up a new destiny line.

(Back with Neji)

"What the hell was that?" Ten ten said as I got off her,

"I sense that, the person who just screamed is bothered, it is her destiny."

(My pov) "Did you hear that?" I asked Gaara as we got to a roof he teleported us on.

"No" was the simplest answer I could get to that question.

I just shrugged it off and turned to Gaara.

"So what are we doing?" I asked him as his arms slid around me so he could be in front.

"Hmmm this," he said as he put his index finger under my chin and his thumb on top of my chin and pulls me to his lips I was going to kiss him back but something was wrong.

I pulled him to me and pushed him to the floor of the roof with me.

He let go of me and his sand helped him back up,

"get down your brother and Sasuke are running over here.

Then I pulled him back down with his sand holding him.

* * *

** R&R PLZ!!!!**


End file.
